Morte accertata
' | titolo_originale= | numero_stagione=4 | numero_episodio=2 | data_ABC=7 febbraio 2008 | data_FOX=14 febbraio 2008 | data_RAI=da decidersi | flashback= Daniel Faraday Miles Straume Charlotte Lewis Frank Lapidus Naomi Dorrit | giorni=94 | sceneggiatore=Drew Goddard Brian K. Vaughan | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Ken Leung - Miles Jeremy Davies - Daniel Faraday Rebecca Mader - Charlotte Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau Tania Raymonde - Alex Blake Bashoff - Karl Marsha Thomason - Naomi Lance Reddick - Matthew Abbadon Jill Kuramoto - presentatrice Necar Zadegan - traduttore Azure McCall - Mrs. Gardner Kanayo Chiemelu - Uomo africano/tunisino }} è il secondo episodio della quarta stagione di Lost, ed è stato trasmesso il 7 febbraio 2008 negli Stati Uniti e in Canada. I sopravvissuti iniziano ad interrogarsi sulle intenzioni dei loro presunti soccorritori, quando arrivano quattro sconosciuti sull’isola. Trama Introduzione Personaggi/Flashback right|thumb|il relitto del volo Oceanic 815 visto dai due ROVLa puntata si apre con un'immagine vista da un sottomarino telecomandato che scandaglia il mare a 5000 metri di profondità. Dalla stessa telecamera se ne intravede un altro che, come questo, ha lo scopo di osservare il suolo subacqueo alla ricerca di navi mercantili affondate; la ricerca viene però interrotta da una clamorosa scoperta: viene ritrovato un aereo, che viene identificato da chi sta osservando come il volo 815. left|thumb|il notiziario che parla del ritrovamento dell'815 Daniel L'episodio si sposta sulle notizie di un telegiornale, che annuncia appunto il ritrovamento dello scomparso volo da parte dei sottomarini motorizzati (R.O.V) della nave cargo Christiane I, una nave di soccorso, che da più di due mesi stava scandagliando la faglia di Sunda quando ha ritrovato con immenso stupore il relitto dell'aereo. A seguire la notizia c'è Daniel Faraday, che non appena sente di questo evento trattiene a stento le lacrime, e quando la donna che stava con lui in casa gli chiede come mai fosse così agitato, lui risponde che non lo sapeva. Il flashback si sposta nuovamente e arriva al momento in cui Daniel viene buttato giù dall'elicottero in avaria da Miles Straume, sotto gli occhi anche di Charlotte Lewis, che come gli altri due suoi colleghi,si doveva paracadutare sull'isola. Non appena Dan atterra, viene ritrovato da Jack e Kate. right|thumb|Miles che parla al fantasma del nipote di Mrs.Gardner Miles Il flashback si riapre in California, ad Iglewood, e riguarda il secondo dei paracadutisti,lo stesso che ha buttato Dan giù dall'elicottero: Miles Straume. Questi arriva in macchina davanti ad una casa, sentendo alla radio che tutti i 324 passeggeri dell'appena ritrovato volo 815, sono stati riconosciuti morti. A differenza di Dan, Miles mostra solo un accenno di basitezza nell'ascolto della notizia, ma poi senza esitare si dirige alla casa dove gli apre la signora Gardner, che lo fa entrare non appena egli si presenta; all'interno della casa Miles prestabilisce già la sua tariffa di 200 dollari, aumentata dai cento prestabiliti dopo che aveva scoperto che il nipote era stato assassinato. Ricevuti i soldi e montato un aggeggio, Miles si dirige al piano superiore ordinandole di non salire per nessuna ragione; messo in funzione l'aggeggio, si siede sul letto della stanza e inizia a parlare dicendo che "non aiuta sua nonna standosene qui" e che "vorrebbe andare giù e dirle che se ne è andato, ma lo potrà fare solo quando lui gli avrà detto dov'è", a queste parole si sente un rumore e Miles si avvicina alla libreria dalla quale proveniva e trova dietro ad una grata un bel po' di soldi (che prende senza scrupoli) e della droga che invece lascia al suo posto. Fatto ciò torna giù dall'anziana signora e dicendole che "se ne è andato" la rimborsa con una banconota dicendole che è stato più facile del previsto. left|thumb|il collare della stazione Idra trovato da Charlotte Charlotte Il flashback si riapre ancora una volta sotto le vesti di Charlotte Lewis, che in Tunisia a Madenine, leggendo la notizia del ritrovamento del volo non riesce a crederci, tanto che scherza con un'amica (la traduttrice) dicendo di volerlo leggere in tutte le lingue del mondo; dopo aver dato dei soldi ad un tizio per far riaprire un sito archeologico, giunge ad uno scheletro simile ad un dinosauro, ma che lei corregge essere un Ursus Maritimus, un orso polare, e alla reazione incredula della collega, Charlotte comincia a scavare facendo rinvenire poco dopo un collare probabilmente appartenente al deceduto animale, la cui particolarità è che ha su di sè impresso il simbolo della stazione della Dharma L'idra. Charlotte sembra entusiasta, ma non stupita, della scoperta appena effettuata. right|thumb|[[Frank Lapidus|Frank, al telefono con la linea d'emergenza]] Frank Il flashback è dedicato all'ultima delle persone presenti sull'elicottero ovvero a Frank Lapidus, il pilota. Frank si trova in un negozio di cui probabilmente è il proprietario e, vedendo le immagini trasmesse in TV dell'interno del volo 815 ritrovato in fondo al mare, riconosce il pilota dell'aereo. Chiama quindi il numero verde istituito per i familiari delle vittime dell'Oceanic, dicendo che quello trovato non è il pilota, perchè lui lo conosceva, e che non avrebbe mai tolto la fede nuziale dalla mano sinistra, cosa che non presenta nel video in TV. Frank conclude la chiamata quindi dicendo che sarebbe dovuto essere lui a pilotare il volo 815 originariamente. left|thumb|Naomi e Abaddon parlano della missione Naomi Il flashback è ambientato in una grande sala bianca, dove si trovano Naomi e Matthew Abaddon intenti a discutere sulla missione affidata a Naomi, che sembra essere una specialista in operazioni del genere. Sul tavolo ci sono le foto dei 4 che verranno affidati a Naomi: Daniel, Miles, Charlotte e Frank. Naomi ipotizza una eventuale presenza dei sopravvissuti del volo 815, dicendo che probabilmente quelle non erano le persone adatte, ma appena lo fa, Abaddon si infuria, urlando che non era possibile che ci fossero sopravvissuti del volo. Sull'Isola right|thumb|Daniel durante la caduta dell'elicotteroDaniel Faraday e altre tre persone sono su un elicottero in mezzo ad una tempesta. Miles Straume lo spinge fuori dall'elicottero. quando Faraday atterra, è ancora spaventato e disorientato. Sente delle persone avvicinarsi, quindi prepara velocemente una pistola che nasconde dietro la sua schiena appena prima che arrivino Jack e Kate. dopo essersi presentati, Daniel chiede il telefono e chiama George, che chiede cosa fosse successo, in quanto avevano perso il contatto con l'elicottero. Daniel afferma di non saperlo, durante la tempesta, tutto era andato in corto circuito e lui si era buttato. Dice poi che ha incontrato alcuni dei sopravvissuti, che sono lì con lui. George quindi chiede se è in vivavoce. Daniel si scusa e si allontana. Kate dice a Jack di non preoccuparsi. Jack le risponde "sei sicura?" facendo cenno con la testa alla pistola che, essendosi Daniel girato, è ora visibile. Daniel quindi ritorna indietro e dice che la nave ha perso i contatti con tutti quelli del suo gruppo, e che non sa dove siano gli altri. Tuttavia, i suoi compagni hanno tutti dei dispositivi GPS che gli permetteranno, utilizzando il telefono di Naomi di trovarli. Alla spiaggia, Sayid osserva l'oceano. Juliet si avvicina, e Sayid le chiede perchè Ben avrebbe detto che le persone che stavano arrivando li avrebbero uccisi. Juliet risponde che l'ha fatto perchè è un bugiardo, o perchè li avrebbero veramente uccisi. Quindi chiede quante pistole rimangano. left|thumb|Miles che minaccia di sparare a Jack Presto il telefono di Naomi individua la posizione di Miles. Daniel, Jack e Kate cominciano a muoversi in quella direzione. sulla strada, trovano una scatola di metallo. Kate chiede se venga dall'elicottero. Daniel dice che è stata lanciata dal loro elicottero per ridurre il peso. Jack la apre e vi trova una maschera antigas con un simbolo di quarantena e chiede per che cosa sia. Daniel quindi si guarda nervosamente attorno e dice che non era lui l'addetto ai bagagli. Jack gli chiede perchè ha una pistola e lui rivela che salvare i sopravvissuti del volo 815 non è il loro obiettivo primario. Riescono infine a trovare Miles, apparentemente svenuto su una formazione rocciosa. Jack si avvicina e gli toglie il casco per esaminarne le condizioni, ma quando si avvicina, Miles gli punta una pistola. Quindi chiede a Kate dove sia Naomi, la donna che lei ha ucciso. Infatti Naomi non aveva sorelle, ma aveva utilizzato un messaggio d'aiuto in codice. Kate informa Miles che Naomi era stata uccisa da Locke un membro rinnegato del loro gruppo. Miles insiste per essere portato al corpo di Naomi, dicendo che lui saprà se stanno dicendo la verità. Quando Miles viene portato da Naomi, canta a bassa voce sul suo corpo. Poi informa Faraday che Jack e Kate stanno dicendo la verità. In quel momento, ricevono un segnale dal GPS di Charlotte. Miles ordina di seguirlo,ma Jack dice a lui e a Daniel di mettere via le loro pistole. Quando Miles si rifiuta, Jack dice che i suoi compagni stanno aspettando nella giungla con fucili puntati alle loro teste. Miles ne dubita, e per tutta risposta vengono sparati due colpi da Sayid e Juliet, che escono allo scoperto puntando le loro armi su Daniel e Miles. Jack prende le loro pistole e comincia a dirigersi verso il segnale di Charlotte.right|thumb|Miles mentre sta cantilenando sul corpo di Naomi il Team Locke continua il suo viaggio nella foresta. Sawyer comprende che non stanno andando dalla parte giusta verso la base. Locke gli dice che devono prima fare una deviazione ad una capanna. Allora Hurley dice che è in una direzione diversa. Locke e Ben lo guardano entrambi sorpresi, al che Hurley dice imbarazzato che si riferiva alla cabina dell'aereo (in inglese, sia capanna che cabina si dice cabin). Sawyer chiede poi chi ha detto a Locke che le persone della nave mercantile sono cattive. A questo Locke risponde dicendo che era stato Walt, ma che sembrava più alto. Sawyer quindi chiede che cosa intendeva per "più alto". Locke non risponde e aggiunge che Walt gli ha detto che aveva del lavoro da fare e che doveva fermare Naomi prima che portasse sull'isola il resto dei suoi compagni. Sawyer gli chiede perchè non ha chiesto nulla a Walt. Locke risponde che è stato perchè gli ha salvato la vita. Su questo, Sawyer è scettico, così Locke alza la sua maglia e mostra un foro d'entrata di una pallottola e dice che è fortunato a non avere un rene là dove la pallottola lo ha trappassato, altrimenti sarebbe morto. left|thumb|Charlotte appesa sopra un torrenteNel frattempo, Charlotte si risveglia appesa a testa in giù su un fiume per via del suo paracadute che si è impigliato in un ramo. si libera dalle corde del paracadute e cade in acqua. Si guarda intorno e sembra entusiasta di essere sull'isola. Uscendo dall'acqua vede però Locke ed il suo gruppo che la osservano. Quando esce dal fiume, cerca di spiegare la situazione, causando varie reazioni, dall'ansia all'ostilità. Mostra quindi il suo ricevitore GPS che permetterà al suo gruppo di trovarla. Durante la loro ricerca di Charlotte, Sayid cerca di scoprire da Miles perchè loro quattro sono lì. Quindi prende il suo telefono e cerca di chiamare la nave, ma questo individua il segnale di Charlotte che si muove velocemente verso di loro. Il gruppo corre verso il segnale, ma quando lo raggiungono, vedono che il ricevitore è stato legato al collo di Vincent. Jack quindi comprende che Locke ha trovato Charlotte prima di loro. right|thumb|Vincent con il ricevitore GPS di Charlotte Frank Lapidus si trascina fuori da dei cespugli. scala una collina e vede una mucca che lo guarda. cerca di alzarsi, ma le sue gambe cedono, e tirando fuori il suo telefono satellitare, scopre che è rotto. prende quindi una pistola con razzo di segnalazione dalla sua tasca e ne spara uno.right|thumb|Frank carica la pistola lanciarazzi Charlotte vede il segnale e dice di voler andare da quella parte. Locke dice che non glielo permetteranno, ma lei insiste. prima che qualcuno possa fare qualcosa, Ben prende la pistola di Karl e spara a Charlotte più di una volta al petto. Sawyer lo attacca e lo prende a pugni. Quando Locke controlla Charlotte, vede che è ancora viva, in quanto portava un giubbotto antiproiettili. Anche Jack e gli altri hanno visto il segnale di Frank e ora sono con lui. Daniel e Miles cercano di ottenere la sua attenzione, ma lui sembra inebetito. Gli chiedono dove è caduto l'elicottero, ma lui risponde che non è caduto: essendo lui un eccellente pilota, è atterrato poco distante da dove si trovano ora. Sayid quindi ispeziona l'elicottero, trovando solo danni minimi con i quali l'elicottero può benissimo volare. Jack chiede a Miles qual'è il loro vero scopo su quest'isola, e Miles accetta di rispondere a condizione che Jack gli dia il telefono. Jack accetta e Miles chiama Minkowski, ma viene informato da una donna che questo non può rispondere. quando Daniel e Kate cercano di caricare il corpo di Naomi sull'elicottero, Miles li ferma, dicendo che quella non è Naomi, è solo carne. Frank promette quindi a Dan di trasportarla con il prossimo viaggio, perchè l'elicottero ha poco carburante e non può permettersi di trasportare zavorra. Nel frattempo, Juliet sta curando la ferita di Frank alla testa. Lui le chiede il suo nome e quando lei glie lo dice, capisce che lei non era sull'aereo, in quanto ha studiato la lista passeggeri. Quindi informa Miles di questa novità dicendo che lei non era sull'aereo, che era una "nativa". Miles quindi diventa aggressivo e le chiede dove è "lui". Quando Jack si mette tra di loro, Miles tira fuori una fotografia di Ben, dicendo che sono venuti su quell'isola per trovare lui.left|thumb|Ben nella foto di Miles right|thumb|Charlotte è scioccata da quello che Ben conosceIntanto, Locke prende la pistola di Sawyer, volendo uccidere Ben nonostante le proteste di Alex e Claire. Ben lo scongiura di risparmiarlo, dicendo di avere informazioni che gli servono. Locke gli chiede cosa sia il mostro, ma Ben dice di non saperlo. Quindi comincia a proclamare informazioni su Charlotte (il suo nome e cognome, informazioni sulla sua famiglia e istruzione, che lei non nega). Dice anche i nomi degli altri membri del suo gruppo e dice che sono stati mandati sull'isola per cercare lui. Quando gli viene chiesto come fa a saperlo, dice di avere un suo uomo sulla nave mercantile. Curiosità Generali *Il numero della Oceanic Airlines per il Volo 815, 1-888-548-0034 che vede Frank in televisione, se si prova veramente a chiamarlo si ascolta un messaggio registrato, e non un operatore telefonico, come si vede nell'episodio. *La marcatura dell' elicottero, N842M, se interpretato come il numero di registrazione, lo renderebbe registrato negli Stati Uniti. **N842M è un Bell UH-1 Iroquois, a.k.a Huey. **N842M è proprietà di Garlick Helicopter Corporation situata in Hamilton, Montana. (FAA Registration Information) *Il Flashback di Daniel Faraday è ambientato ad Essex, MA. Ben rivela agli altri che Charlotte Lewis è nata in Essex, in Inghilterra. *In questo episodio ci troviamo al giorno 94, più esattamente il 24 Dicembre del 2004, quindi la vigilia di Natale. Note di Produzione *Desmond, Jin, Michael e Sun non appaiono nell'episodio. *I flashsback di questo episodio sono i primi in ordine cronologico tra quelli ambientati dopo lo schianto. *In questo episodio, per la prima volta, è presente un flashback di un personaggio morto, Naomi. *Alcuni attori provenienti dalla Tunisia hanno fatto una sessione di registrazione della propria voce per questo episodio.DarkUFO Errori sul Set *Nella fotografia di Ben lo schermo sullo sfondo non è collegato ad alcun computer. Temi Ricorrenti *Daniel definisce Jack e Kate "Buone persone". *Nella stanza nella quale Miles "lavora" è appeso un poster con il numero 15 e lo stesso numero appare anche su due biglietti appesi alle pareti. *Si è scoperto che le persone della nave cargo non fanno parte di una missione di ricerca e salvataggio, come Naomi aveva detto. *C'erano 324 (108 * 3) passeggeri sul volo 815. Riferimenti Culturali * Clive Staples Lewis: il nome Charlotte Staples Lewis si riferisce allo scrittore Clive Staples Lewis (comunemente chiamato C.S. Lewis), l'autore delle Cronache di Narnia. * Michael Faraday: Michael Faraday fu un chimico e fisico inglese che studiò i fenomeni legati all'elettromagnetismo. Dalla Wikipedia: "Nel 1845 compì due importanti scoperte: il fenomeno che denominò diamagnetismo e quello che oggi è detto effetto Faraday: il piano di polarizzazione di una luce linearmente polarizzata che si propaga attraverso un mezzo materiale può essere deviato mediante l'applicazione di un campo magnetico esterno allineato alla direzione di propagazione". In questo episodio Faraday parla del fatto che secondo lui la luce sull'isola si propaga in modo anormale. * Hermann Minkowski: il nome Minkowski si riferisce a Hermann Minkowski, il matematico che portò avanti l'idea di una quarta dimensione spazio-temporale. * Sleeper (film): il nome Lapidus potrebbe essere un riferimento al film Sleeper, in cui un personaggio dice: "No one touches my brain - they may drop it, then I would talk like Mr. Lapidus, who got hit by lightning." Lapidus, tradotto letteralmente dall'Ebraico, significa "candele" o "torce". * Apocalypse Now: Sawyer chiama Locke "Colonello Kurtz" come il personaggio di Marlon Brando in questo film del 1979. Nel film, Kurtz è un grande uomo che conduce i suoi seguaci nella giungla, nella quale impazzisce. Fa riferimento anche alla calvizie di Locke (Brando era rasato a zero nel film). ** Cuore di Tenebra: siccome il film Apocalypse Now è stato tratto da questo romanzo scritto da Joseph Conrad, la citazione precedente può essere riferita anche al libro. * Star Wars: **Sawyer chiama Ben "Yoda" **Daniel dice a Kate e Jack "I'm here to rescue you" ("Sono qui per salvarvi), come disse Luke alla Principessa Leila in Star Wars. **George Lucas filmò le scene di Tatooine in Tunisia, e il tema musicale presente quando Charlotte atterra sull'isola è molto simile a "Binary Sunset", dalla colonna sonora di John Williams per Star Wars: Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza. **La scena dove Charlotte è appesa ad un albero con il suo paracadute e prova a liberarsi è un tributo a Star Wars: Episodio V: L'Impero Colpisce Ancora, dove Luke, dopo essere stato catturato da una sorta di alieno simile ad uno Yeti, prova a liberarsi con la spada laser per fuggire, essendo stato appeso a testa in giù dal soffitto di una caverna. * Battle Royale: Nella camera in cui Miles "lavora" si possono vedere queste parole. Questo può essere un riferimento al romanzo ed al film giapponese omonimo, in cui degli studenti sono portati su un'isola disabitata e costretti a combattere fino alla morte per ciò che viene chiamato "Il Programma" * Gli Acchiappafantasmi: Naomi definisce Miles un'acchiappafantasmi. Tecniche Letterarie * La vita di Ben viene salvata da Charlotte, mediante il suo riconoscimento al fatto che le sue informazioni su di lei sono corrette. Egli è stato salvato dalla donna che ha cercato di uccidere. *Locke dice che il colpo di pistola inflitto da Ben avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, ma fortunatamente il proiettile è passato proprio nel lato in cui gli mancava il rene rubatogli dal padre. Questo significa che, in effetti, suo padre che ha cercato di ammazzarlo ha salvato invece, la sua vita. *A Naomi viene detto da Matthew Abaddon di portare il team sull'isola assicurandosi che nessuno di loro venga ammazzato. Sfortunatamente, Naomi, l'unica persona del team addestrata, che dubita delle abilità degli altri del team, finirà per morire. Riferimenti con il gioco Find 815 *Il numero telefonico della Oceanic è lo stesso che era stato dato come indizio nel primo capitolo di Find 815. *Viene menzionata la Christiane I, un'imbarcazione comparsa in Find 815. *Viene nominata anche la Faglia di Sunda. *Uno degli indizi di Find 815 per la quarta stagione era il "Giornale Tunisino". *Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis e Frank Lapidus erano tutti indizi di Find 815. Riferimenti ad Episodi Passati *Charlie aveva chiamato Hurley “Colonel-bloody-Kurtz.” nell'episodio *Si può vedere il poster di una band chiamata Dirt Spigot nella stanza in cui Miles "lavora". Nell' episodio , il direttore dello spot dei dei Pannolini Diapers ha detto che avrebbe preferito i Dirt Spigot al posto dei Driveshaft per quella pubblicità. Domande senza risposta Riguardo ai resti dell'aereo *Quando vengono trovati precisamente i resti dell'aereo? *Da dove arrivano i resti? *Perchè i resti dell'aereo vengono trovati nei pressi di Bali? *Di chi è il corpo che è stato identificato come quello di Seth Norris? **Ci sono altri cadaveri? Daniel *Perchè Daniel è così triste riguardo al ritrovamento del Volo 815? Miles *Cos'è quella strana macchina che Miles usa nella stanza con il fantasma? *Qual'è la vera natura delle abilità di Miles? *Perché Miles ruba al nipote di Mrs Gardner del denaro, per far si che il suo spirito ritorni "in pace"? *Perchè quando Miles scende le scale le ultime cornici di legno sono diventate d'acciaio? Charlotte *Perchè Charlotte è scettica riguardo al ritrovamento del Volo 815? *Come ha fatto l'orso polare ad arrivare in Tunisia? **Perchè non è sorpresa riguardo al ritrovamento del collare con il simbolo della DHARMA? **Come fa a sapere che è un orso polare non essendo sua competenza e solo dopo un rapido sguardo? *Chi l'ha mandata in Tunisia? Frank *Perchè Frank è stato sostituito da Seth Norris per pilotare il volo 815? *Perchè Frank è ricoperto di tagli e abrasioni, pur avendo fatto atterrare l'elicottero senza un graffio? Naomi *Quando ha luogo l'incontro tra Matthew e Naomi? *Con chi lavora Abbadon? **Chi sta finanziando la missione? *Perché Naomi crede che possano esserci sopravvissuti del volo 815 sull'isola? **Perchè Abbadon insiste sul contrario? *Quando Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, Frank e Naomi sono stati scelti per l'operazione? **Perchè Naomi si riferisce a Daniel come "svitato"? Sull'isola *Cosa ha causato la caduta dell'elicottero? **Frank riesce a fare atterrare bene l'elicottero e a fargli subire pochissimi danni, allora come ha fatto a ferirsi in quel modo? *Perchè le persone del cargo sono state mandate a cercare Ben? *Perchè Naomi ha la foto di Desmond e Penelope se stà effettivamente cercando Ben? *Perchè Naomi arriva sull'isola una settimana prima degli altri membri della squadra, se ne è il leader? *Perchè i membri del cargo trasportano maschere antigas? *Perchè Minkowsky non può rispondere al telefono? *Davvero la luce del sole si diffonde in modo anomalo sull'isola? *Perchè Charlotte non dice nulla mentre Locke era sul punto di sparare a Ben? *Qual è il piano di Ben per non essere ucciso, dopo aver ucciso Charlotte? *Chi è l'uomo di Ben sulla nave? **Perchè lo annuncia davanti a Charlotte? **Si tratta forse di Michael? *Perchè John vuole fare una deviazione alla capanna? ** Che sia un ordine di Walt? Collegamenti esterni * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (18/01/08): PDF